batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Doctor in Town
New Doctor in Town is the fifth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 25, 2010. It is the eighteenth episode overall. Plot Mr. Freeze is in the underground base with Riddler, Joker, and Penguin. Riddler tells riddles that everyone thinks are cheesy. Joker plots to win Harley back from Two-Face. Penguin plans to kill Gordon for killing Selina. Riddler asks why Penguin loved Selina so much. Penguin tells him that she was beautiful. Mr. Freeze begins to choke and stumble and he remembers that even if he is literally frozen he is still sick and he needs pills. At Arkham they fed him his pills inside his food. Leslie is working at Arkham, which seems to be fully finished and no more press. Mr. Freeze jumps in and tells the doctor he can't find any of his medicine around Gotham. Leslie taunts that the cops took all the pills and are only giving them to the people who need them, except Freeze. Mr. Freeze tells her they're killing him. Leslie smiles and laughs. Freeze kidnaps her. The next morning, Gordon, Sawyer, "Bullock", Montoya, and Allen investigate the kidnapping. They officially identify the kidnapper as Mr. Freeze due to the tracks and fingerprints. The five order a warning across Gotham to beware of the Arkham escapees. Gordon, Montoya, and Allen are aware that Bruce captured Killer Croc, but they don't want to allow the public to think they're safe just in case Croc escapes. Bruce, Dick, and Barbara are visited by Gordon who tells them about Leslie's kidnapping. Bruce tells him he'll make sure she is safe. They run down to the Batcave where Killer Croc sits in silence. Bruce taunts him about his condition and he lunges at the wall to break it but it is virtually unbreakable. The three heroes get into costume and get into their vehicles. Leslie awakens and feels a chill. She realizes she is in an ice cave. Mr. Freeze tells her he was waiting for someone to keep her. He wants to know where the pills are but she sits in silence, in a mocking way. Mr. Freeze tells her that he can kill anyone she loves. Leslie tells him that after an incident in Iraq her family is being kept top secret and are safe in a "witness protection sort of way". Maroni does paperwork at his base where Falcone rushes in. Falcone punches him. Bodyguards walk in and take Falcone off of Maroni. Maroni smiles and laughs and tells him he offered him the cure but he refused. Falcone glares at him. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl jump in and ask one of them to fish out where Mr. Freeze is hiding. Falcone gives them a map of Gotham with marked locations. It is revealed Falcone is working with the heroes. Maroni frowns and orders Falcone to leave. The heroes escape without being caught by Maroni. At the mansion, Bruce, Dick, and Barbara discuss the locations. The three finally decide on an old cave towards the borders of Gotham. The three leave to get into costume. Barbara Kean is at the door and decides to just open. She walks in and see a clock is tilted to the side. She tries to fix it and the wall opens to reveal the Batcave. She is about to walk in when Barbara, Bruce, and Dick, all in costume, stop her. Barbara Kean realizes what is going on and rushes out the door. She visits the museum gift shop where she talks to Cameron. The two bond as they talk about kids. Cameron finally gets up the courage to kiss her and she seems surprised. He apologizes but she tells him not to. She kisses him back. "Bullock" walks up to an apartment door and knocks on it. In it, Ivy looks through the peephole and tells Harley and Two-Face that the cops found them again. Ivy prepares to attack as she opens the door. "Bullock" is surprised and then remembers he forget to change back. He transforms back into Clayface and tells them that he needs their help to make the big announcement that he is actually Clayface and not that cop that died. Ivy smiles and agrees as Harley and Two-Face walk out of their bedroom as Two-Face buttons up his shirt. They, too, agree. Jervis is at the acid factory where he takes out a big top hat that he found earlier and puts it on. He jumps into the vat of chemicals. At the GCPD, Sarah is filling out papers while talking to Gordon. She finishes and gives him the arrest warrant for a man who murdered a father and left a young girl orphaned. Gordon thanks her and almost leaves until Sarah stops him and tells him about how he seems to really care about Leslie. Gordon tells her that she is just a friend and that he loves her. He kisses her and leaves. James is in a therapy session with Dr. Spence. After long talks, she tells him he's okay and takes him to the elevator where instead of going to the first floor she presses Floor 48. Once they are on that floor, James Jr. realizes this is the last floor. There is an elevator across the hallway in which Spence and James enter. The elevator has a Floor 0 followed by several negative numbered floors until Floor -48. She presses Floor -33 and the elevator lands. She reveals that the floors below Floor 1 are part of what they call Project: Cadmus. At Wayne Enterprises, Dr. Langstrom finishes off a chemical mixture and puts it into a syringe. He packs into a briefcase and takes off. At the Ice Cave, Leslie is not phased by Mr. Freeze's threats at all. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl enter and battle Mr. Freeze. Leslie tries to work up tears. After the heroes trap him in an ice cell they put it on the Batcaptor and free Leslie. Gordon, Montoya, Allen, and Sawyer enter the cave and tell the heroes they can leave as they fly off. Leslie is in tears as she is hugged by Gordon and lies about how he tortured her and threatened her family. At his apartment, Cameron wakes up in bed with Barbara the next morning. Barbara awakens and remembers James Jr. She heads to Wilson Mental Hospital and finds Dr. Spence with James Jr. outside the building. She sees Dr. Spence calling someone and then Barbara receives a call from Dr. Spence. She answers and Dr. Spence tells her that it was fine that she didn't pick him up as they needed extra work and he just slept in one of their rooms. Barbara says okay. Dr. Spence also tells her that they need their session so she doesn't need to come for another two hours. As Barbara drives away she drives past the two and overhears them talking about James Jr. cannot tell his parents anything he saw. Barbara parks and watches them walk inside. Two hours later, she picks him up and ask him about the session. James Jr. tells her it was just the normal stuff. Barbara frowns and drives away, not knowing what just happened. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 11.73 million U.S. live viewers. *All main cast members appear in this episode. *This episode received positive reviews. It scored a 81% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 83 out of 100 on Metacritic.